


Don't Be So Shy

by bestwithalisp, kassanovella



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A bit of bloodplay, Also Reader is a virgin, An amazingly offensive ceremonial slave induction, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kylo Ren, Emperor Kylo Ren, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Glove Kink, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, kind of, slave!reader - Freeform, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestwithalisp/pseuds/bestwithalisp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassanovella/pseuds/kassanovella
Summary: Emperor Ren was beautiful.But you knew that he was Force-sensitive, knew he could read your thoughts. That was one fleeting feeling you’d never want him to hear from your sub-conscious. He’d had enough fun mocking you as it was. You wouldn’t want him to get the impression that you’d ever enjoy—what had he said–-“Return with me. Serve my every need. In exchange—I’ll spare their lives.”Oh. Right. Being his slave.





	

“ _Resist all you like, pet. It only serves to make tomorrow’s ceremony all the more uncomfortable for you_.”

Emperor Ren’s last words before he saw you tossed into a holding unit chilled you more than the frozen air in the cell block. You had spent the night alone, mostly, kept company by the reel of terror replaying in your mind. Behind your closed eyes you saw rings of fire, piles of death, the echoes of screams belonging to names you couldn’t now remember. The only people you could identify were your siblings—watching you, wide-eyed, as you knelt before the emperor, pledging your body to secure their lives. It was just… unfortunate, perhaps, that your last memory of them had their faces twisted in terror.

You’d cursed and spat your entire trip to his ship, fighting all the way back to his planet—Birren. Ren’s amusement at your fury had only served to enrage you further, and you’d slung every last insult you knew at him while he stared. His gaze had been curious, brown irises littered with golden sparks that snapped at you as he had scanned your body.

A shiver skittered up your spine at the memory. You hadn’t wanted to find him attractive—but even through the disgust and seething hatred he inspired in you, there was a flicker of acknowledgment.

Emperor Ren was beautiful.

But you knew that he was Force-sensitive, knew he could read your thoughts. That was one fleeting feeling you’d never want him to hear from your sub-conscious. He’d had enough fun mocking you as it was. You wouldn’t want him to get the impression that you’d ever enjoy—what had he said–-

“ _Return with me. Serve my every need. In exchange—I’ll spare their lives._ ”

Oh. Right. Being his _slave_.

And that was one thing you weren’t able to figure out. In being a slave, what sort of ceremony was necessary? There was a lingering fear that told you just exactly what kind of ceremony it would be—but the thought of something so vulgar, so obscene made the bile rise in your throat. There was simply no way that he’d plan on doing that.

“Up,” came a voice from beyond your door. One of the guards.“The Emperor has indicated the ceremony is to begin shortly.”

You swallowed your nerves. _There was no way._

Your hands were bound, and the faceless sentinel looped your restraints through his staff. You were dragged out of your room, stumbling along the uneven floor, passing decrepit faces locked away in tiny chambers. Every step the guard took, you reeled back, hoping to knock him backwards. He gave one particularly harsh tug, and you tumbled over, arms hanging limp over your head while you tried to steady yourself.

“Get up!” The guard rattled his staff impatiently, pulling you to your feet. His pace quickened, forcing you into a half-jog.

Four flights of stairs, followed by a long, narrow hallway and you were lead to a wide opening, that overlooked an enormous crowd. As you drew near, more detail was gifted to you. Extravagant railings adorned the edge of a balcony, large screens were hung on the faces of nearby buildings. You were able to see countless heads in a sea of people, men wearing customary First Order uniforms, the women dressed elegantly. Several droids equipped with recordable lenses for filming circled around your location, and there was no doubt in your mind those large screens were connected to them.

You were given a precious few moments only to take in the scenery before the guard thrust his staff forward, bringing you with it, and you fell to your knees before the Emperor. His eyes were positioned on your body, but you kept your gaze somewhere between the leather-bound hands on his lap and the stone floor, refusing to grant him any satisfaction of seeing your face. 

From behind you could hear the static of the panels coming to life, readying themselves to project whatever vile, inexplicable event this overlord planned for you.  
“Feisty, this one.” The crumbly voice of the guard broke your trance and you watched him untangle the rope from his staff. 

The Emperor gave a dismissive gesture. “It’s of no concern to me.” He hunched over to inspect you. His elbow relaxed on his thigh, bracing himself leisurely over your form. His opposite hand drew towards you, fingers pushing their way through your scalp. "Besides.” He gripped onto the hair at the back of your head and yanked it down, forcing you to meet his gaze. “She won’t be able to walk when I’m through with her.”

Your mind unraveled in disbelief. This was _actually_ happening, and there was no avenue of escape which didn’t involve death. He was going to take you–-a simpleton who had never even _seen_ a man in the nude--and--and--

Your stomach gave a large churn at the very thought of anyone seeing it. You were at least hoping for something somewhat tasteful before he decided to fuck you in his own chambers, but the pending reality of what you were beat inside your chest like a drum.

_Slave._

You took whatever dignity you had and formed it into a ball of saliva, sending spit directly into his hypnotic face. 

His grip tightened on your scalp, knuckles digging into the back of your head, and his lips curled into a smirk. “I told you. The more you fight, the more fun it will be to _destroy_ you.” 

The low hum of his voice sent a white hot spike of arousal directly between your legs.

“Come, now.” The fist in your hair to forced you to stand. “Don’t be so shy. After all, they’re about see far more than your face in just a few minutes.”

You whimpered as he released you, staring into the ground as you fought off the wave of desire swelling inside of you. This couldn’t be happening. You weren’t actually about to have this moment broadcast for the viewing pleasure of a crowd. And you certainly weren’t about to enjoy it.

“Turn them on,” Ren said to a guard over your shoulder. He gripped your chin in his leather fingers, angling your gaze to his. The depths of those brown eyes were glowing with lust. “We’re about to get started.”

The droids circling the balcony beeped, and our of your peripherals, you saw yourself—looking cleaner and braver than you thought—dwarfed by the massive, towering figure of Emperor Ren, mahogany robes draped over his broad shoulders. He pinched your jaw, shaking your head back to him, and when you met his stare again, he smirked.

“Make a pretty face.” He leaned close to your neck. The tremors of his voice tickled your ear, and your breath hitched. “Unless you only want them remember what you look like on my cock.”

Before you could respond, his lips—soft, full—nibbled at the skin of your throat, elicting a quiet, unwanted moan from your chest. He chuckled, one hand weaving through your hair, the other pressing on the small of your back to bring you closer to his body. You braced against his chest with your palms, pushing away, but he was strong, stronger than you anticipated, and he jerked your scalp, fingers digging into the curve of your ass.

“This is the last time I’ll tell you.” He bit the lobe of your ear and pulled hard, evoking a yelp and a wince. “The harder you fight, the harder I’ll fuck you.”

He snatched your chin again and smothered your lips with his. The kiss was anything but tender—he was rough, animalistic, seeking to devour you as he grunted into your mouth. You heard the buzz of a droid only feet away from you—and behind it, out of the corner of your eye, you saw him, kissing you with fervor, and you, helpless in his arms. Ren pulled away, a thread of spit hanging between your lips, and his eyes roamed your body.

“I can’t decide what to do with you first—or if I should just bend you over the balcony and fuck you there.”

You shuddered, wiping your mouth. “You’re disgusting.”

Snickering, he ran a thumb over your lip, wagging your head back and forth. “I’m disgusting—yet you’re the one getting wet at the idea of being fucked in front of thousands. Tell me,” he said, “is that a custom in your village? Perhaps your family would know-–”

“Fuck you!” You went to slap him, but he caught your wrist in his large, strong hand.

He clucked his tongue. “I warned you.”

Ren’s fingers crushed you–pinching the tendons–and you struggled to break free. You cried out against the torture, begging to be released. His other hand pressed onto your shoulder, holding you in place while you tried to shake yourself free. 

“Stupid, _insolent_ girl.” His hand released its grip on your wrist and you flung it back to your side. "You _want_ me to make this painful for you.“ The tips of his fingers dug into your shoulder and you winced.

You narrowed your eyebrows and kept your gaze straight ahead–straight into the heavy fabrics tucked neatly into his thick belt. His fingers trailed over your face and you twitched, slinking away from his touch, but he only held you firmer with his other hand. 

“Such perfect lips,” he said. You opened to bite the digit stroking at you–-but he was quicker-–using your open mouth to his advantage. He slipped his finger inside, suppressing your tongue and stroking at the back of your throat. "I wonder how they would feel stretched around my cock.”

His fingers moved quickly now, eliciting hollow gags and whines. When your noise wasn’t as frequent, he pushed further into your throat and you jerked away from his ministrations.

“Poor thing. It’s hard to breathe, isn’t it?” He let out a condescending hum, gripping you tighter with one hand and pushing the digit down further with force. Your vision was blurring, tears threatening to spill over. "Don’t worry, pet. Soon you’ll be _begging_ for this.“

He removed the finger in your windpipe, and you sputtered out saliva, desperate to fill your lungs with air. His other hand left your shoulder and he worked his hands over his belt, slipping it from his waist and allowing it to drop on the ground beside you with a heavy _thud_. The robes followed, being shrugged from his shoulders billowing onto the ground over the belt. He was about to hook his fingers into his trousers, but stopped short. Something-–an idea–-crossed over his mind.

“You've remained stagnant long enough. You do this.” He grabbed your wrist and brought your hand up to the bulge in his pants, forcing you to caress over the ridges. You shivered, biting your lip. “Mm. You love that don’t you? Touching my cock like the idiot slave you are. Dreaming of your own enemy fucking you until you _scream_.”

You knew what was coming, and you were already beginning to half accept it, or, at least, the involuntary clenching of your pussy was. After tracing his length a few more times, you clawed around the edge of his pants, pulling down until they just freed his dick. You hadn’t seen anything like it before, and your eyes widened in disbelief at the sheer size of it. Though you had heard of people doing this before, you hadn’t ever... _studied_ it. 

Wholly unprepared, your shaking fingers wrapped around the base of his cock. It was warm, smooth, _hard_ under your touch. You had just begun pulling the skin to the tip and he smacked your hand away. 

“Your mouth only. Suck it. _Now_.” 

Your eyebrows furrowed, completely naive and growing red with embarrassment. You were petrified–-unable to process his command-–and you sat there frozen in this moment.

His patience had officially dwindled and he cupped his hand around your jaw, cranked it open, and drove the full length of his dick mercilessly into the back of your throat. You choked and gave a small hiccup, your eyes shutting at the intrusion, and he pulled out only slightly for you to collect air. 

He forced your mouth open further with his thumb and index finger until you felt your lips go numb–-the sensation of something being stretched too far and giving into the abuse. His other hand moved up to meet with your mouth, his digits shaking slightly and you felt the muscles around your face tense--the Force, aiding him in face-fucking you.

And then it started.

He took the back of your head in a hellish vice, and rammed himself into the back of your throat, holding himself there. 

“Look at me. I want you to see who’s fucking that face.”

Between involuntary jerks of your head wanting to back off his cock, you managed to crane yourself up just enough to see his eyes. 

“ _Beautiful_.”

Your eyes were clouding over, tears rolling down your cheeks in a plea for air while your neck convulsed on his shaft. You heard a droid buzzing around your face, photographing your less-than-attractive figure. The response of your profile stuck on his dick earned positive praise from the spectators. 

You were twitching uncontrollably now–-your body pulsating without air-–asphyxiation taking you over as you felt the corners of your eyes grow black. Several seconds later and you had nearly passed out around his cock. He noticed this, pulling himself out to let the tip of his dick hand on the edge of your tongue. You gave into the sensation of coughing, open-mouthed, which only made your Master enraged with your disobedience.

“Again.” 

And he stuffed himself into you, taking in the feeling of your reflexive bobs on his cock, of you gagging and salivating around his member. He drug your head off after a short time, then back in, finding his rhythm. After several thrusts, he held you there again and ordered you to turn your eyes toward the droid filming you. 

“So everyone can see what a needy little whore you are.” His breathing was erratic, his words garbled and he dislodged himself from you entirely this time. His hand gripped around the base of his cock, coated heavily with pre-cum and your saliva. The force-grip on your face relaxed and you pulled your lips back together in relief.

He pulled you up by your hair and spun you around, and you were pushed forward until your stomach hit the top of the balcony railing , your face bared to the crowd. You saw yourself projected on the buildings–-crimson, tear-streaked, wet-–and tried to look away. A large hand pressed onto the small of your back, forcing you to bend over the banister. Loud cheers and perverse language spilled from the crowd, and you blushed. 

You felt his knee dig into your thighs, parting you roughly and causing you to lose your balance. His hair brushed over your ear, lips grazing over the shell. 

“Show them how bad you want it.”

No words came to your mouth—only a whine, growing louder as the slick length of his cock slid between the wet lips of your slit. You leaned back into it, seeking the friction of his member, wanting him to tease your core. You couldn’t understand how or why your body was wanting this-–you hadn’t so much has ever put a finger inside of your own cunt. But when he bucked his hips into you, the head of his cock brushed your clit, and you wailed, wiggling toward him.

“Yes, that’s right,” he growled. His voice was thick with longing. “Such a good little _whore_.” He yanked your head back to your shoulders, speaking into the exposed column of your neck. “Go on. Beg for it.”

 _Beg for it_. The words were foreign to you. Beg for _what_? Your consideration was cut short as he jerked into you again, skimming the bundle of nerves with his hot, thick length. You clenched. Maybe that was what he wanted. A droid flew in front of your face—there you were, with Emperor Ren bent over you, consuming you, ready to enter you. The image was enough to make you break.

“I’m not a patient man, pet,” he hissed, teeth scraping your flesh. “Beg for me like the slut you are.”

You nodded, eyes squeezing shut. “Please, Master!” you wailed, half-aware of your words. “Please! I want you!”

Ren said no other words, fingers burrowing into your tender flesh as he plowed into you, ripping you apart, sending a spear of fiery pain straight through your thighs and up your spine. The next few seconds were swallowed by your screams, tears burning your cheeks as he pushed you further over the edge. Gasping, your knees were ready to buckle from the pain. You could see the crowds cheering, could see him behind you, face contorted in pleasure.

He started pumping in and out of you, your cunt burning, his breath deep and desperate. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned. “This is tightest cunt I’ve ever had… and I’m going to _ruin it_.”

Both of his hands went to your hips, piercing bruises into your skin as his pelvis slammed into yours. The rhythmic sound of his skin smacking your ass was interrupted only by your wretched moans, body submitting to the mixture of pain and, to your surprise, foreign, encroaching pleasure. It was a strange feeling—working over you in a buzzing wave, the tingling reaching all the way to your toes.

“Look how wet you’re getting for me,” came Ren’s voice, murmuring in your ear. “You _love_ this, don’t you?” He pounded you, grunting, and you howled. “Don’t you?”

Intoxicated from the sensations flooding your body, you nodded. “Nn—yes! Yes, I do!”

His cock was ramming into you, working you open wide, stretching you further and plunging deeper than you had ever thought was possible. Your body was rocking with the force of his hips, the power of his thrusts pushing squeaky moans from the depths of your lungs. The people below you were captivated, washing you with shame—but the harder he fucked into you, the less you cared.

A white hot coil was twisting inside of you. An indescribable pressure building below your stomach–-one you had never experienced before--and Ren plunged into you with such force that your torso nearly was thrown over the balcony. His fingers griped into the sides of your hips, pulling you back against him, setting an unpredictable pace. When he was satisfied with your position, you felt his forearm press onto the small of your back, your body doubling over so you could see several faces in the crowd. The hand at your hip snaked around to your front, and he pulled apart your folds with his index and middle finger, stroking at your hardened nub furiously, almost making you collapse over the railing. Between his digits pulling at your cunt and his cock plowing into you, you were overwhelmed, and a wave of searing pleasure extracted a deep clench. 

One particularly harsh thrust and he stilled himself while fully seated inside of you. He pressed mercilessly onto your back with his forearm, causing several vertebra to crack under the pressure, his fingers never wavering from your overworked nerves. 

“So adorable.” He retracted his dick and pushed himself inside of you again. “So perfect. But if you want to cum, little whore, I want the entire crowd to see that cute mouth start spilling what you’ll do for me.”

You were pulsating around his cock uncontrollably by this point. Another minute and it would be impossible to stave off this impending feeling any longer. You tried to find the words, but inexperience was taking your vocabulary with it. 

“I’ll do a- _anything_ ,” you managed to shake out.

He let out a low, sadistic chuckle, his hand moving from your back to cup around the front of your neck, pulling you backwards as he stuffed himself back into you. 

“Don’t be shy.” His index finger traced over your jaw before hooking itself inside of your mouth, holding your jaw open. “Tell me. Tell _them_. They’re already watching your little pussy get destroyed. Nothing to hide now.”

His digit pulled itself from your lips, returning to your neck. Your time of silence was up--he started to squeeze the veins, pleasure gripping you to the point of idiocy. You let the words tumble out of you before you could piece them back together.

“Please Master! I want this always! I want to be fucked open every day. I’ll say thank you for every bite. I’ll greet you with my lips around your cock. I _deserve_ this, I--I...” You paused, struggling to find the words in your haze. “I _need_ it.”

“Good girl. Cum now.” His grip released around your neck and he settled it on your ass, giving it a light slap–-a hint to hurry you along.

The bottled pleasure boiled over and your vision blurred, cries flowing freely from your lips as your entire body convulsed around his shaft. His digits abandoned your pussy, and he stopped thrusting for a moment, revelling in how you milked him. 

You heard a small groan of praise behind you before he started abusing your cunt once again. He set a fast pace with a clear objective. 

The crowd was silent, eagerly awaiting the moment when their Emperor spilled himself inside of you--and that moment wasn’t far off. Several more brutal thrusts into you and he growled, nails biting into your hips, holding himself inside of you as you felt his member twitch at your entrance, and he stayed there for a moment longer, enjoying the feeling of your residual contractions. When he finally dislodged himself, long, rich strings of cum trickled down your legs. Two of his fingers stroke up the inside of your left thigh, gathering some of his seed. 

“There’s blood.” You turned your head to see what he meant. He was inspecting it between two fingers. "Was I your first?“

You turned your head away, flushed with humiliation. You gave a small nod in reply, unable to find the words to explain yourself. 

He gathered up more of his liquid, only this time he brought it to your lips. “Taste how wrecked you are,” he purred, coating your lips with the thick juices. 

You obliged, his fingers pushing back into your mouth, and you retched at the taste and texture. Sharp and tangy. Thick and sticky–-unlike anything you’d ever had. 

“Get used to this, _pet_. I expect you to clean your filth every time I fuck you.”

And then he left you there, bare and broken for the crowd to mock. For the first time that day, you were thankful to see the guard bind you and take you away.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from our MMWAB series! Emperor Ren is such a fun little AU to write... I know some people write him as protective and like, possessive, like, never wants anyone else to see you...
> 
> But exhibitionism is way more fun? At least we think so. Hahaha.
> 
> Thank you so much! Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
